


Stars Around Scars

by writing_everyday



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For me it’s from Sadie Hawkins but this is not specifically mentioned, M/M, mention of scaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Inspired by cardigan by Taylor Swift, off of her eighth album folklore.Kurt draws on his boyfriend
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel/Carole Hudson-Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stars Around Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to cardigan and this just wrote itself. Enjoy!

He had been designing before Blaine came over to make out. Kurt had unexpectedly been gifted with an empty house for an afternoon. As they lay together on his bed, Kurt’s fingers were tracing the muscle lines of Blaine’s stomach. Only a few weeks ago Blaine had admitted that he boxed, which Kurt found to be both a surprise and a turn on. It was like his fingers itched to draw still because they had been interrupted earlier. His markers and pad of paper lay carelessly at the edge of the bed. Kurt sits up to grab a navy thin tip sharpie. 

“Can I?” He asks. 

Blaine smiles and kisses his boyfriend quickly. “I trust you.” 

Kurt uncaps the marker and moves himself down the bed so he can be eye level with his boyfriend's stomach. There’s one faded white line that extends almost the entire length of Blaine waistline. He starts with that one. 

With the cap between his teeth, Kurt presses the tip of the sharpie onto his boyfriend's skin. Blaine wiggles. 

“Stay still,” Kurt instructs. 

“I’m trying,” Blaine tells him, “but it feels weird.” 

Kurt continues his doodles until the entirety of the longest scar is surrounded by navy blue stars. There’s a smaller scar, more faded than the other, on Blaine’s right side. Exactly in the middle of his underarm and hip bone. It’s so faint no one noticed it when they went swimming. Blaine thinks no one sees it because they're so focused on the larger one. Before he draws again, Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s side. 

“I love you,” he murmurs. 

Blaine sighs happily. 

Kurt refrains from drawing a heart for the sake of consistency. Because of the size of the scar, Kurt only draws four stars around it. He recaps the sharpie and tosses the marker on the floor. Then, Kurt climbs back up the bed and snuggles into the space under Blaine’s chin. Blaine quickly wraps his arm around Kurt’s body hugging him closer. Soon, Kurt is laying half on top of his boyfriend trying not to fall asleep. 

Being with Blaine makes him feel safe. He could easily drift off—damn the consequences of his father and Carole finding them like this. 

“Kurt?” Blaine whispers. 

“Hmm…”

Blaine kisses the top of his head. “I’ll set an alarm and we can take a nap before they get home.” 

“Okay,” Kurt mumbles. 

He feels Blaine reach for a phone but doesn’t stay awake long enough to hear Blaine say, “I love you too.”


End file.
